This invention relates to an anti-theft vehicle system.
Many methods are used in order to prevent the theft of vehicles. The most common method is to utilize an alarm which sounds when a person attempts to gain unauthorized entry into a vehicle. The major problem with most alarm systems, apart from their complexity and their expense, is that they require actuation when an owner leaves his or her vehicle.